opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon D. Kamina
| birthdate =January 9th | age =17 years old (pre time skip) 21 years old (post time skip) | gender =Male | height =5ft 9in | weight =145 lbs | blood type =AO | hometown =Unnamed island in the Grand Line | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Pirate | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | bounty = 100,000 | fruit =Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Mamba | weapons = }} Simon D. Kamina (サイモンD.カミナ, Saimon D. Kamina) is a pirate that hails from an unnamed island in the . He is famed as the Heaven Piercing Drill in his homeland, which is a great honor for his village, despite becoming a pirate. Simon is a rare breed, being a pirate of the people and he takes this to heart as he was once the protector of his home using his rare and powerful devil fruit. As a child he looked up to his great grand father who was a powerful and highly feared pirate using the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Mamba to take down entire armies. However he also learned that the devil fruit only appeared once every few decades following the death of the user. Spending his childhood searching for it he eventually found it. It was around this time the Marines invaded looking for the same fruit. Attacking his home village he ate it and defended his home using the fruits power to the maximum and almost killing himself in the process. Simon also is a holder of the , something passed down his family line through his fathers side. The Will of D drives him to pursue his dream to change the world and become a revolutionary Pirate in the eyes of the Marines as well as the world. Appearance Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Simon ate the Devil Fruit Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Mamba, a Zoan type devil fruit that give him the physical abilities of a black mamba. Using the fruit he often retains some physical attributes such as his fangs and venom. When using the fruit power, he often takes on the form of a nāga, having a muscular humanoid top half, and a snake lower half. His snake half has black scales and a hard diamond texture, while his top half has muscles and a ripped physic as well as also having scales which can be coated with venom and fired out at his opponents something hes dubbed the "Kamina Venom Shockwave". Physical Prowess Haki Weapons History Major Battles Trivia *His name is a homage to Gurren Lagann characters Simon the Digger and Kamina, as they are my favorite characters in the series as well as being the main characters (barring Kamina after Ep 8) *His appearance is based on Viral from Gurren Lagann, a beast man and primary antagonist turned hero. Category:Pirate Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Articles by Nisshou Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Humans Category:Will of D.